breaking through the dawn
by lestatlover1453
Summary: In remake of the bestseller book, Jacob will return with a purpose again, the Cullen’s will go through devastation, An unfortunate event will unite the vampire clans in the uprising and, the volturi will make a decision to alter their lives forever. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Breaking through the dawn…

The characters in this fiction are a copyrighted patent from the insanely amazing mind of Mrs. Meyer and are the sole property of that patent. Infringement of any kind is to be disregarded and disused. Relations and situations pertaining to the actual writing is also the property of the author. Any actual relations pertaining to real life events are completely fictional and at the disposal of both writers, any separate characters perceived in this writing is under the sole ownership of the creator and not to be reproduced without there permission.

Summary.

Bella and Edwards story is continued in the fourth story from the twilight series. Based on the best selling novel breaking dawn, Bella and Edward eagerly await the promise of their lives together with happiness, with their wedding ahead and the rest of the Cullen's welcoming Bella into their home; nothing could make her happier. When the wedding goes up without a hitch Bella and Edward are whisked away to their honeymoon with promises to be fulfilled, bellas impending change and Edwards promise to her. But when a sudden disappearance among the Cullen clan brings the newly weds back to forks, they are forced to go on with their lives around them in order to bring balance back to the home. With the ever growing threat of the wolves in La push, Bella's determination won't deter them from her persistent plans to join them. But when devastating events leave Bella questioning herself and doubting her very life she is determined that no one will be harmed in the process of her enlightenment, and that she will find a way to cope with what is happening no matter what the cost. In a battle of epic proportions, the Volturi have made it known that no matter what the cost their decision will either uplift the vampires and unite them or bring their utter and chaotic destruction.

Jacob will return with a purpose again, the Cullen's will go through devastation, An unfortunate event will unite the vampire clans in the uprising and, the volturi will make a decision to alter their lives forever. Read and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

cruel intentions.

"Mmm... im missing you already."

He brushed a lock of hair away from my face, cupping my chin to meet his eyes."

" I can stay you know, I don't have to leave this minute."

I sighed thinking of how nice it would be to have him here, a picture of Alice decided to appear in my head. She stood stiff and rigid as she glared a hole into my head angrily.

An angry edward I could deal with fairly easy, A seething wedding planner from hell; not my cup of tea.

" I think Alice might object to that thought." I said as I pulled him into a quick kiss, he grinned against my lips as he broke away to let me settle against his stone shoulder.

" Then maybe that's all the motivation i'll need." I smiled at the thought but was pulled out of it at the sound of gravel pelting the bedroom window.

Edward rolled his eye's as he shifted to look out the window at a grinning Jasper and emmet, turning back to me with a scowl written on his features I chuckled at the two below.

" I guess the welcoming commitee has other ideas." I said standing to lean against the sill as I forced his window up to look at the driveway where they stood afternoon sun blazing and setting their skin sparkling as they waited.

He snorted lightly as he turned to gather his things off the leather couch beside him busying himself as I gathered up his keys to the volvo.

" Whats the worst they could actually do to me? I could just stay here locked up with you until the wedding wouldn't you like that?" he said turning to take me into his arms as he stared down at me longingly, pleading with his eyes to let him be.

I raised a brow as I tossed his car keys out the window to land in the waiting hands of Emmet below, I turned back to him with a smile playing lightly on my lips.

" Not a chance buster, if i'm stuck with Alice treating me like make over Barbie for the next two days i'm not being tortured alone. Now i think you'd better get down there, unless of course you'd like Emmet to drive?"

His faced blanched at the thought , his already pale features white as a sheet as he pondered over the thought of Emmet driving his volvo.

Ugh boys and there toys.

His brows drew together in a frown as I laughed at the look he gave me. He kissed my nose lightly as he turned back to grab his jacket.

" I swear your getting to be as evil as Alice sometimes, to much time spent around the little annoyance." but he smiled as he said this.

He loved his sister more than anything in the world, but man could she be one heck of a meddling pest.

Emmet waved the key's around theatrically as he goaded Edward from the driveway.

" Come on Edward, you only get one real stag night. We haven't been hunting in days, the grizzly's are gonna start getting sassy."

He chuckled lightly at Emmets antics and rolled his eyes as he met my lips a last time before he took me in his arms and catapolted us both through his bedroom window sending us air born for a few seconds before landing in the gravel with a light thud below.

He set me down gently to stand next to the others before he made his way over to the car, snatching his keys away from a grinning Emmet before stepping into the front seat.

Jasper still smiling hugged Alice gently before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips and climbing in as Emmet threw a wave from the back seat to Rosalie who stood from the front porch waving a rare gently smile playing gently across her usually solemn features.

I met edward at his window as he rolled it down to look my way.

" Come back soon." I whispered.

He raised his hand to my cheek in a caress, my face leaning in to the curve of his palm gently.

" Not soon enough."

Emmet groaned from the back seat making me smile as edward threw him a look in the rear view mirror.

I turned to look at him grinning.

" Get used to it Emmet, cause when it's legal and i'm living here to it's going to be 24/7."

He fixed me with a devilish grin , " Guess Edward might start getting some action away from hunting after all huh?, I'll have to invest in some ear plugs."

I grinned even bigger.

" Well then i'll just have to scream a little louder for that extra strength hearing won't I ?"

He sat silent for a moment at my quip before erupting into fits of laughter shaking the back of the car as Jasper sat beside him shaking his head.

Edward smiled in the front seat before turning the key int the ignition setting the quiet purr of the volvo's engine into action.

" Well be back soon, I love you."

I ran my hand gently over his hair and down his cheek before smiling and stepping back from the car.

" I love you to."

He put the car into drive sending the vehicle into motion as he pulled around the bend in the drive, waving a final time before they dissapeared behind the foliage.

I stood silent for a few moments a still waving Alice beside me as I watched their retreating car pull away out of sight before Rosalie moved away from the porch and stepped back into the house.

Esme turned to Alice and I happiness in her eyes as she met my gaze.

" Well bella, looks like its just us. Lets get busy we still have a full two days ahead and I know Alice has been dying to get her hands on you since this morning."

She turned to leave as I let my head fall into a silent groan as Alice bounced to my side and tugged my arm to keep me moving.

As she drug me up the stairs with a force to move mountains we made our way to her bedroom and into her bathroom, the area that for the next two days would serve as my bridal torture chambers. Now I wish edward was with me, I thought sullenly as Alice pushed me into the chair in front of her to stare into the large lit mirror of her vanity table.

Who's bright idea had it been to leave me hear while Edward went out and partied with his brothers while I stayed and gave temporary controll of my hair and make-up to a vampire stylist? Oh yeah mine.

I groaned aloud as Alice began to attack my hair with an overly large stylist brush, threading my long brown locks through the bristles in a repeating up and down motion.

" Now stop all this fussing Bella, you never let me do this and this _is _your wedding you deserve to look beautifull whether you like it or not."

I poked my toung out at her mimiking the childish manner I wanted to imitate right now and run and hide from this devious little pixie shouting Don't wanna!

She smiled and did the same before chuckling quietly to herself and proceeding to run the brush through my hair over and over again.

Darn Edward Cullen for leaving me hear to deal with this insanity for two days.

My breathing suddenly hitched as I sat still suddenly in thought, my throat tightening at what suddenly dawned on me.

In just two short days I would have that same name, In just two short days I would become wife to the most perfect creature on the planet, spending eternity loving the only man I would ever feel this way about. In just two short day I would be someone's wife.

Their _wife_...

I groaned inwardly as I sank down into the plush chair the thought causing my face to twist into a grimace.

Come on Bella go to your happy place.

Happy place, happy place.

I saw Edward in my head then, smiling into my hair as we lay side by side on my small bed at Charlie's house. His fingers lightly twisting patterns into to my hair as I lay on his stone chest, counting the stars outside my window at night.

I sighed peacefully and broke my slump as I straightened up again in the chair.

I thought Alice would brush me bald by the time she would be satisfied with my hair, but I sat and went throught with it ignoring the humming above my head as the brush made rythmatic strokes on my head. I guess she has a point, at least I only have to do this once I thought. I blew a strand away from my eyes, the puff sending it soaring onto my forhead and into a section of hair she had pinned back causing it to stand out.

" Bellaaaaa!"

I rolled my eye's in annoyance before crossing my arms over my chest.

" Sorry Alice."

Well chapter one up, chapter two to come tommorow!


End file.
